Elements in an electronic apparatus are designed more and more precisely therefore requirements on gas barrier capability are increased. Generally, an index for determining the gas barrier capability is a water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) and an oxygen transmission rate (OTR). For a flexible or soft substrate structure, the requirement on a penetration barrier layer is quite strict. Thus, for the flexible packaging technology, it is indeed to have structures or materials with gas barrier capability.